Missing Daddy
by Regency
Summary: There are two people missing Harm more than Mac. Anymore would give it away.On Perm. Hiatus.


Author: Regency/ KathrynMacKenzieCarter  
  
Title: Missing Daddy  
  
Season/Episode: I think it's Season6, but I know it's the episodes Adrift I and Adrift II  
  
Category: AU. Angst/Drama/ maybe romance/ Daddyfic  
  
Summary: There are two people missing Harm more than Mac. Anymore would give it away.  
  
Disclaimer: The belong to Donald P. Bellisario and David Bellisario, plus Belisarius Productions and CBS. So obviously they're not mine.  
  
Author's Notes: This would probably never happen, but hey I've screwed up the show in my head so many time, what's it on the computer monitor.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Missing Daddy  
  
They were all gathered at JAG HQ after getting the report that their friend and colleague, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and his RIO, Lt. Elizabeth "Skates" Hawkes had crashed into the Atlantic, while they were at Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie and Mic Brumby's engagement party. No one knew what to do or what to say or who to give sympathy to. Do they give it to Renee, Harm's girlfriend, or Mac, Harm's at one time best friend? They didn't know, so they just kept it to themselves.  
  
They'd been listening as Skates was found and were trying to give each other hope that if they could find Skates, they could find Harm, but as hours ticked away that hope began to wane quietly into the night. Everyone had tried to find things to occupy themselves with, such as past due reports and research that had yet to be done and some that had already been done, just so they could be doing something instead of all of that waiting. By 0300, that night everything had already been done, all reports had been written and filed for the next month or so and research had been done for all of the cases that needed it, even some that didn't need it, and some just for hell of it. Everyone was scattered throughout the bullpen, doing his and her own thing. The recall board had been set up and phone was set to speaker. There was nothing left to do. There was very little activity save when Singer called her babysitter to bring her kids to the JAG HQ and got Harriet's ditto to do the same for her.  
  
About half an hour later there was a clamor at the entrance of the bullpen. They all looked over to see what the commotion was, seeing as there was nothing better to do. Coming through the entrance of the bullpen were two teenagers of about sixteen or older dragging in five very active children, or well, three very active children and two sleeping ones. Lt. Singer and Simms were out of their seats immediately when they recognized the children. Loren walked over to the younger of the two girls, who appeared to be about fifteen. She was holding two sleeping little boys, one was a redhead and the other was a brunette. Loren took the two little boys from her and held them close. She then crouched down to, two little girls who were looking up at her. One was also a redhead and the other one was also a brunette.   
  
" How are you two doing," she asked gently.   
  
  
  
" Fine, mommy," said the redhead.   
  
"Fine, Aunt Loren," said the brunette little girl. Harriet watched this from her vantage point next to her own babysitter, while holding her son, AJ. Her expression told the story of her surprise. Lt. Singer looked up from her exchange with the little girls and caught Harriet's surprised look. She gestured for her to come over. After saying a few words to both babysitters and seeing that they both had a safe way home, she came over.   
  
"Lt. Simms, this is Riley Elizabeth, my daughter, and Jailie Dianna MacKenzie Rose, my goddaughter. And Riley, Jailie, this is Lt. Harriet Simms and her son AJ."   
  
"Hi," responded Harriet. Harriet's eyes drifted to the waking figures in the other Lt.'s arms.   
  
  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. Theses little heartbreakers are Naythan Victor, my son, and Andrew Austin, my godson." Both of the little boys turned towards her waved at her, sleepily. She gasped inwardly. The little redheaded boy looked like Riley and Lt. Singer with brown bedroom eyes instead of dark forest green or gray blue ones, while the brunette boy was a little shy and was looking down at the floor instead of at her. She used her spare hand to lift the boy's face by his chin. When he was looking at her she smiled at him kindly. He smiled back widely with a smile that made her think,' He looks just like Commander Rabb. He couldn't be though. Could he?'   
  
"Hi, sweetie, I'm Harriet, what's your name?" He didn't answer, just made some baby talk.   
  
"His name is Andrew, but we call him RABBit," said a voice from below her. It was the brunette girl.   
  
" You're Jailie, right?" The little girl nodded. " Does he talk?"   
  
"No, ma'am. Not yet." " Is he your brother?" "Yes, ma'am," the little girl answered proudly. Harriet smiled again.   
  
" He's cute, just like you." The little girl blushed in a way that made her think,' She looks like the Commander too, but she couldn't be. Could she?' Before they could delve any further into the conversation, Tiner came to tell them that the search had been called off until the weather cleared. The two Lts. nodded. The kids looked confused. Before they could ask what was going on they were hustled in the bullpen by their moms and/or aunts.  
  
Everyone looked in their direction with curious expressions on their face. The Admiral was the first to speak.   
  
" What is going on here? Did the JAG HQ become a daycare and someone forgot to send me the memo?"   
  
"No, sir," said Singer. "This is my fault, sir. I called both of our babysitters and told them to bring our kids here. Our babysitters had curfews to meet and I really just needed to be able to touch my kids right now, just to know they were here and I thought that Lt. Simms might feel the same and I was right. Please forgive me for this inconvenience." The Admiral sighed.   
  
" It's all right. I understand. well, you might as well introduce everyone since we're here. It looks like it could be a long night. "   
  
" Yes, sir," said Singer " Sir, would you mind getting everyone's attention, please."   
  
" Oh, right. Can I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone looked at him. " Lt. Singer has brought some people who are going to be with us for the next few hours. She would like to introduce them to us. Go ahead, Lt."   
  
" Yes, sir. Everyone, this is my son, Naythan Victor Singer, he's ten months old and this is my daughter, Riley Elizabeth Singer, she's four. " Everyone was incredulous. Singer, a mom? Get out of here. No seriously, get out of here. Everyone said hi. ' Why is it that even Singer can find happiness, where I can't. I mean she is the last person I would expect to mother a child and she has two of them or more,' Mac thought spying the other two children. They both looked very familiar, she just couldn't place them.   
  
" Who are the other two kiddies down there?" Mic asked the question on everyone's mind. Loren looked nervous.   
  
" Well," said Mac   
  
" This is my godson, Andrew Austin, he's nine months, and this is my goddaughter, Jailie Dianna MacKenzie Rose, she just turned four."   
  
" Who's kids are they," asked Chloe. Loren looked at odds with herself.   
  
" Is there a problem, Lt.?" asked the Admiral. He wanted to know who'd be crazy enough make Loren Singer godmother to their children.   
  
"That's not Meg Austin's son is it? I heard she just had a baby recently," asked Bud Roberts.   
  
" No, Lt. it's not. Austin is his middle name and Jailie is his sister in case you were wondering. Also, yes Meg Austin just had a baby. He's cute, but his name is Nathaniel Andrew Austin, not Andrew Austin Ra…," she trailed off realizing her faux pas.   
  
" Andrew Austin what, Lt.? What is this little boy's last name?" asked Mac.   
  
" Rabb," Loren muttered. " What? I don't think we quite caught that, Lt. Speak up!" The Admiral ordered. " Rabb," she said simply. " His name is Andrew Austin Jeffrey Rabb and her full name is Jailie Dianna MacKenzie Rose Rabb. Long names, I know. They go by Aussie and Jai or RABBit and JD MacRose. They're Commander Rabb's kids." There was silence throughout the bullpen as the realization that these children might not have a father anymore sunk in.   
  
There was a pull on Mac's jacket. She looked down right into eyes just like Harm's. She crouched down the small girl's level.   
  
" Yes, sweetie?"   
  
"Where's my daddy? He's supposed to be here, to take me and RABBit to see grandpa and mommy at Arlington. Daddy promised he'd take us like he does every time he flies. Daddy doesn't break his promises." Mac felt tears develop in her eyes.   
  
" I know sweetie. Daddy's in the water."   
  
"Why? He's not supposed to be in the water, he's supposed to be in the air with Aunt 'Lizabeth. They're supposed to coming home. That's good, so why is everybody so sad? Aren't you happy daddy's coming home?"   
  
"Oh, Jai," she sighed. " Something bad happened to daddy and Aunt Elizabeth's plane on the way home." Jai was silent and tense. "They got hit by lightening and their plane stopped working. It wouldn't fly anymore. Your daddy told Aunt Elizabeth to eject out of the plane while he tried to keep it in the air. A little while later he figured out that it wouldn't stay up anymore, so he ejected too, but he had waited so long that he was really far away from Aunt Elizabeth. " The little girl looked scared.  
  
" What happened? Where are they?"   
  
" Jai, they found your Aunt Elizabeth a little while ago." The little girl let out a small breath, but she didn't relax completely. 'How can I do this to a little girl, much less Harm's little girl,' Mac thought.   
  
" They're still looking for your daddy, but the weather's really bad out there so they had to stop until the weather gets better so they can take rescue angels to find him and get him out of the water." Tears were welling in the small child's eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, except a small squeak. Seeing the pain this little girl was going through made her heart ache more than it already did. Mac opened her arms and the preschooler fell into them. Mac could feel the child's small body wracked with sobs. She could feel the tears soaking her jacket, but she didn't care. Her best friend's daughter needed her and she could get the jacket dry cleaned later. She gently stroked Jai's hair. Her eyes caught the small boy still housed in Lt. Singer's protective arms. He was so little. He was oblivious to everything happening. He could lose the father he wouldn't even remember and he's just looking around with the eyes of an infant. The little boy looked to her and put out a chubby hand to her. She smiled softly at him and waved. He grinned a baby flyboy grin and waved back. She gently picked up the now sleeping four year old and carried her towards her brother. Once there, she relieved Singer from her burden of holding the small boy. Jai was still asleep. He settled into her embrace and yawned sleepily. " Sleepy, little man?" He gave her a look she could remember Harm giving her many times. " Okay, dumb question. Go ahead and sleep, baby." He lay his small head onto her shoulder and snuggled into the crook of her neck.   
  
She looked at each of the children in her arms. They were her best friend's children and they may have just lost their father, because of her selfishness. He said he'd be back for the ceremony and he might have died trying to. The little girl looked just like him and so did the boy. There was no indication of who their mother could be, maybe she'd never know. Even in their sleep they seemed to be deep in thought, much like their father. She could see fresh tears sliding down the girl's pale face. They were both so precious. She was sure her best friend adored them. A thought just clicked with Mac. 'Arlington? He took them to see their grandpa and mom at Arlington, which means, she's dead.' That only served to make her feel worse. If he died, that meant these kids had lost both of their parents. She said a silent prayer to whomever was listening. ' God, or whomever is up there, could you please take care of Harm for me. He can't die. He has too much left to do, too many people need and depend on him, me included. His kids need him to watch them grow up and I need him, just because I love him. I never realized how much I loved him until the one thing he loves more takes him away from me. Just bring my best friend back.'   
  
She unconsciously kissed each of their foreheads gently. Andrew cooed in his sleep, while Jai whimpered softly. She realized that in that in the short space of time she'd known Harm's children, she'd fallen in love with them. She was a bit jealous of whomever was so blessed as to bear Harm's children. Who'd been lucky enough to hold them, feed them, give birth to them, conceive them. Especially the last one.  
  
Finally, after hours on top of hours of painful waiting, Harm was found. Alive, but not doing very well. He doesn't remember much. This scares the hell out of Mac. What if he doesn't remember her or his kids? What then?  
  
They're all at the hospital with little fuss besides the careful buckling in of several children. It takes a lot of finangling, but they get all of the children in the room. Renee is already there and looking less than pleased. Apparently, Harm has no idea who she is. He recognizes Mac and Jailie immediately, but struggles with Andrew, Singer, and her younger child. Mac stands close so that he can touch his groggy son. Andrew, almost seeming to understand doesn't move, just coos.   
  
"Andrew?" He looks to Mac for confirmation. She nods. "My son?" She nods again. He silently asks her if he can hold him. She looks to the doctor who nods slightly. She gently leans him down into his father's careful arms. His chatters at him in what seems to be gibberish until Harm responds. {"Hello, my babies. How have you been?"} Andrew continues to babble while Jailie responds,"   
  
{"Okay, Daddy. We gots to take a nap on a marine. "}  
  
{"That good, huh."} They both nod.{"You took a nap where? Oh, I envy you. What a vacation spot. She took good care of you then?"} They both nod again. {"Good."}  
  
Harm looks up to an incredulous Mac. "{ "Thank you for taking care of my children. I am forever in your debt. Not like I'm not already. But thanks again, Ninjagirl."}  
  
  
  
{"No problem, Squid. No problem. They were true marines about it. Their father's kids. And they're so cute, too. Like their father."} Harm smiled at her gratefully. His children were snuggled to his chest, his ribs be damned.  
  
The rest of the people in the room, save Singer looked what could be described as gob smacked. Harmon Rabb spoke Russian.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's bad give me a break. I just felt like posting something else tonight. Read and Review please. Should I continue? any input is welcomed. Flames too. {} = in Russian, The computer wouldn't take the Russian symbols.  
  
This is so old, I don't lnow what to do. It's was begun as far back as 2001. And finished a lonng time before now. 


End file.
